


The dragon that was once a sparrow

by Chizuriyoshida



Series: The dragon and the sparrow [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Bottom Genji Shimada, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Hanzo Shimada, Unrequited Love, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizuriyoshida/pseuds/Chizuriyoshida
Summary: Genji's on the path of revenge for what his brother did to him on that night 10 years ago, consumed by the shadows of his past as he marches to Shimada castle.





	The dragon that was once a sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series, its what i have decided :)  
> Suzume - sparrow  
> Watashi wa/no - i/my  
> Watashi ni subete o miseru - show me every thing  
> iyada - i dont want to  
> Kawaii sou na - poor you or how cute (along these lines)  
> Ototo - little brother  
> tasukete - help/help me  
> Mōiyada - no more or ive had enough or i dont want to (up to you)  
> Anija - a way to say big brother  
> Anija to yonde kudasai - please call me big brother  
> ieyo - Say it  
> Mō i kai - one more time  
> onegai - please  
> yametekureo - stop it  
> nande - why?  
> Saiyonara - goodbye

There it fell, a single feather reminding him of what he once was, a sparrow that could have once been called a proud Shimada, but nothing of who he once was resided within him anymore, his brother had killed the last of the humanity that remained within him that night, now the only thing that pieced him together was his never ending hatred for his brother who threw him into the sea and let him drown, the brother who raised him just to snuff out his light, Hanzo. 

The false scent of the incense that burned that night filled his lungs, re drowning him, if only his brother had just kill him that night, he remembered the feeling of his brothers hands, smoothing over his brittle body and the way those eyes watched him, something he will never forget, that will forever be in the seas of his swollen mind.

10 years ago

He could hear it, the sound of his own breath, every hitch, every moan, everything.  
"Disgusting" was the only word he could call his body, every inch of it reacting to his older brothers touch "Genji" the way his name rolled off his brothers tongue, a repulsive purr, desperate and unlike how he once called it, his pride, everything, was lost, crushed beneath Hanzo's hands "Watashi ni subete o miseru" the voice in his ear lingered in his mind, a mirage of hands kneaded his soft flesh, the wind whispered harsh words of defeat, engraving this memory into his mind "iyada" he spat, even through his stifled moans, Hanzo's grip only tightened.  
Hanzo's objective wasn't his pleasure nor his love, it was Genji's humiliation, to tear his bratty little brother off his pedestal, to peel away his cocky persona and indulge him for the slut he is thought to be.  
If only he had noted his brothers behavior before hand instead of centralizing his focus around getting laid, maybe then he wouldn't be face with such consequential humiliation, this was one thought he couldn't expel, even thought he wanted to, he knew it would dwell in the very depths of his mind.

Hanzo thought his touch was genial towards his younger brother, his hands gliding around the silken skin of his Ototo, ignoring the paroxysm of pained cries, "iine" the whirring of Hanzos voice saturated the air as "yamete kudasai" a plead of hollow words to the likes of his brother followed.  
The pain of Hanzo's first thrust asphyxiated him, his hands seized the blankets that were extended upon the bed, the bed frame jounced, only just colliding with the wall of Genji's room "Kawaii sou na Ototo san" these words, a brutal jab at the sparrows pride as one thing consumed his waking mind, tasukete, an imperceptible cry for help, his body meeting Hanzo's, believed to be a putrid act of hatred.  
"Mōiyada" Genji's words spilled from his mouth as nothing but a hushed whisper, Hanzo didn't care for own brothers well-being, only ruining the pride he created "Oh, little sparrow, why ever do you weep?" he taunted, knowing just how searing the pain was, only to smile in his little brothers face, everything Genji once was, crushed in the palm of his hand. Hanzo was getting desperate, Genji could tell by the way his brothers rhythm fell out of line into messy, erratic and rushed thrusts, burning his insides more "Anija to yonde kudasai" Hanzo whispered, catching Genji's ear between his teeth "Iyada" Genji cried helplessly, his hip buckled underneath Hanzo's weight "ieyo" Hanzo demanded, his hand clamping around Genji's throat "IEYO" "ANIJA~" he sung through broken cries and loss of air, Hanzo smiled, releasing his younger brother "Mōikai" Hanzo purred, Genji coughed catching his breath "Anija, onegai, yametekureo" his words feel on deaf ears, the only things Hanzo heard the sweet words of his brother calling out to him "Suzume" he grunted, releasing everything he had inside of Genji, Genji's stomach turned, soon to be over taken by a sinking feeling in his gut "Anija, nande?, nande, nande, NANDE?" Genji's voice was dry, his cries were barely heard through his sobbing "oh, watashi no suzume, I have wanted this for a long time, to hear you sing for me in such a way, it's a pity we cannot do it again" Hanzo's hand slipped down his side grasping on to his bow "Saiyonara, suzume".

Hanzo will never know the pain he inflicted, he will never understand it, he will never understand the months Genji spent alone drowning as a numbing pulse filled his body, he believed he was dead "Genji, Genji can you hear me?" a women called out, reaching the depths of his shattered mind "Genji" he heard as his eyes opened falling upon a women "Thank god, Genji, you're alive" she brought herself to tears as those words left her mouth, this women goes by the name of Angela Ziegler but is known as mercy.

Genji looked at his newly found body, robotic, non human and repulsive "What have i become" he spat, punching the mirror, shattering it "He will pay for this". 

Flash back end  
the depths of Genji's hatred fueled his motives as he kept his balance along the castles roof "Everything ends here" Genji's voice traveled with the wind, this man, once a sparrow, had reclaimed his wings but the sparrow wings were no longer, he was no longer to be called the sparrow who soared through the sky, his eyes once showed of youth but now standing before his once known home, the Shimada castle, the night sky set a light as arrows bounced around inside it, it was that time of the year again. Every year on the same day Hanzo visited the castle, the place they used to call home to honor the brother he killed . His eyes now flared with the fire inside of him, the dragon inside of him, as he watched, his fist clenched softly, as the feather fell to the ground "Hanzo, I'm coming for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to email me if you have a complaint at littleemocat@gmail.com, if you liked this leave a like or a comment, if people like this the next one will get released once i am finished, thank you for reading.


End file.
